


Smile For Me rap parody

by CircusEpidemic



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, it turns into like an actual fic near the end for some reason, jtmusic hire us, rap parody, trencil and habit go on a mcdonalds date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusEpidemic/pseuds/CircusEpidemic
Summary: smile for me rap written by me and a friend, i dont know what happened





	Smile For Me rap parody

**Author's Note:**

> this was cowritten by a friend but im not telling who wrote what you have to guess

Smile for me rap parody by NOT jtmusic

Im listening to overwatch rap parodies i feel like fucking dying

Dream daddy but the characters are s4m characters

Hes right you know

This is all part of the rap btw

This part is dallas singing hes thinking about dream daddy

He wouldnt do that hes straight

Dallas says he likes dream daddy for homosexuality clout points on twitter

Mirphy comes in from off screen and shoots him point blank

This happens in the game this is all canon

Mirphy is god i think

Mirphy is god!

Parsley is gay lol

Look at this GAY LAWYER

You dont want to talk to girls? Lol gay (line spoken by gerry)

Okay we need a line about the game being SCARY and EDGY because its a horror game and thats what not jt music is all about

This freaky dentist dude wants us all to smile? Err alright

Whats with all these freaky PSAs and bedtime stories?

Reference to other videogame probably a baldis basics reference i just feel it would fit here

I love elon musk

Maybe this habit guy should just send a car into space

Sounds like someone has daddy issues! (video shows the one screen of habits dad)jasper im going to attack you yeah thats fair

The cake is a lie

These guys have a slur in one of their videos WHICH FUCKING SLUR AND WHICH VIDEO the mei vs pyro video [UNCONTROLLABLE]

Randy sniffs your hair in the middle of a kroger ASMR okay well send me the fucking link then no :-)fuck you and die and die and die and die and die

The bigger the giggle the bigger the jiggle honk for thot clowns!honk

Dude they got a glory hole in the boiler room check this out

Ohhhh jerafina sexy *eyes bulge out of skull and jaw drops to the floor* AWOOOGA

Check out the TITTIES on this lady……………….this game isnt for kids O_O

LOL GET IT CUZ TITS IS ALSO A TYPE OF BIRD AND BORBRA LIKES BIRDS HAHA

Okay we clearly had different ideas happening no i think this is good i like your idea better im keeping your comment it makes this more ridiculous 

This entire song is just a guy talking to his tulpa i think THIS SONG IS SUNG BY MOONRISE

*sees trevor* lol nice 2880dc reference bro WAIT ARE YOU CALLING ME A TULPA

I mean. You are arent you *attacks* *attacks*

Wow this is Just like five nights at freddys….

Habit goes on a date with his lovely boyfriend Trencil to mcdonalds and Nat sneaks into the play place because she looks 5 and teaches the kids in there how to say all the cool swearsTIM TAM SAYS FUCK TIM TAM SAYS FUCKIM SO SORRY TIM TAM NO NO THEY DONTI KEEP FUCKING UP YOUR NAME TIM TAM CANT SAY SWEARStim tam would say fuckYES THEY WOULD would putunia swear

Definitely 

“Fuck you habit” -putunia 2020 < this ones canon

Hes right you know hes also gay! Lol thats gay dude fuck you straightys

Dear randy hapukurk i am writing you this letter because i want to know what your shoe size is

Randy: i know you didnt forget my shoe size

Randy would like david bfbHE WOULD HE SO WOULD. HED KIN HIM randy wouldnt understand why ppl dont like this horrid little man 

Randy is like david but horny i think

Randy is asexual but he DOES fuck. Dont get it twisted

I castrated him myselfHE CAN STILL FUCK HOW??????????????????? He just cant cum,.................................i have a brain parasite

Youre sick youre twisted youre a freak i hate you youre gay youre awful youre a freak

Ronbo is a lesbian. Ronbo is a lesbian! You think a clown would be cis or het? Dumbass

!honk !honk !honk !honk

NO

No honkery allowed!honk

I want habit to di

E

!honk

ilSJAKRGXFKSDJGCXHVKD

Aw damnit thats only a 1 star pull i think dr habit would i cant think of a way to finish this joke im sorry

Gerry rips out all of Parsleys hair directly from the scalp. Wig!

GILLIS SOCO PLEASE TEXT ME BACK PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE ITS BEEN SO LONG I MISS YOU I WANT TO HOLD YOUR HAND dude hes busy making minimum wage where does he work i want him to quit his job and become my housewife and care for our 5 kidsHE WORKS AS A BOUNCER THIS ONES CANON ITS IN THE GAME KING NOT FOR FUCKING LONG EXCUSE ME?????IM GOING TO FORCE HIM TO QUIT AND MARRY ME

  
  


i want parsley to die i made this joke about habit like 6 lines ago fuck i mean i think its deserved

Kamal is white girl of the monthKAMAL IS BETTER THAN THAT

Hes a white girl im sorry you had to find out like this

Ive been married to him for 12 years jasper why didnt he tell me

For the lolz

HEY REMEMBER WHEN THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A RAP? It still is! Imagine going to a concert and this shit comes on this is gonna be at the next lemon demon concert

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6cx1WaoWQ34 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6cx1WaoWQ34) wait wrong place im keeping it thoWELCOME TO THE UNDERGROUND HOW WAS THE FALL

GOOD LUCK EVER GETTING OUT

Millie plays undertale and kins Undyne SHE WOULD HOLY SHIT okay hold on. Which undertales does each s4m kin

How am i supposed to know why dont you ask them alright one sec.randy kins asgore

Randy is divorced! NO WAIT PARSLEY IS DIVORCED hes divorced catboy rep FINALLY THE CRUCIAL DIVORCED CATBOY REP WE NEED The most underrepresented group i forgot how to type i keep accidentally clicking on my wip serious fic instead of this WHICH ONE I THOT U HAD LIKE 3 WIPSPLEASE FINISH THAT ONE pays you money to finish it the parsley one I WILL this is more important i will pay you money we can do like that one my gym partners a monkey episode where we just keep giving eachother the same dollarHSDHFBSDFBHSURSDFNSDFSENJSDF DUDE WE’RE JAKE AND ADAM youre adam honestly? Yeah

My brain keeps mixing up jimothan and trevor for some reason so i keep thinking “trevor would say a slur” BUT HE WOULDNT trevor would never say a slur…..hes better than that. Jimothan would say a slur unknowingly i feel like he means well but would say a slur still 

\my brain is melting ive listened to this cuphead rap so many timesGOD I WAS ABOUT TO PUT THAT ON its such an experience IT IS IT REALLY IS……...i dont think its from this world

I cant wait for jtmusics smile for me rap video where these are all the lyrics god could you imagine. Could you imagine him trying to fucking decipher this imagine anyone trying to decipher this its just like bfdi but fucked up. But with only two people writing it

Im sorry yugo and gabe dude i dont think this is by far the worst crime against smile for me it will beEXCUSE ME? I dont even know what that means this is going to turn into a randy fic NO YOU WONT

Dr habit looks like a bitch that would be scared of water hes allergic to water he drinks only mouthwash his breath smells so good :) shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shit iopusdjkfhxcksd,.xfkc;leadsZKF:JXHVkc 

Dallas doesnt wear deodorant thats why mirphy is on the opposite side of the room randy doesnt brush his teeth with toothpaste

**Premature ejaculation** (PE) is when  **ejaculation** happens sooner than a man or his partner would like during sex. Occasional PE is also known as rapid  **ejaculation** ,  **premature** climax or early  **ejaculation** . PE might not be a cause for worry. It can be frustrating if it makes sex less enjoyable and impacts relationships.

Hey what the fuck happened hereRANDY IS A PREMATURE EJACULATOR oh you know :-) HE CANT CUMoh he will ill make sure he wont

Randy will cum. And he will cum for me (thats a reference to the title of the game if you didnt get it

Im going to beat you to deaththats fair!

When she played baldis basics BALDI

I wrote that dumb line about trencil and habit going on a date to mcdonalds earlier and now i cant stop thinking about it. Habit would take someone on a date to mcdonalds i think he considers it fine dining THATS BECAUSE IT IS trencil would think hes joking but then it turns out hes completely serious

Gillis is a dogboy

Where each s4m guy would take you on a date

Habit - mcdonalds

Randy - dumpster

Gillis- the carnival and also wendys

Dallas- dumpster

Trevor: nat please if you cosplay with me our youtube video could get over 50 views it would be so cool and epic please

Trevor would use tiktok i think hed be like really popular on there TREVOR WOULD MAKE MUSICALLYS are those still a thing

Nat uses tiktok like its new vine and just records videos of trencil looking dumb SHE WOULD SHE ABSOLUTELY WOULD…….. Wait wouldnt he not show up. Since hes a vampire UHJGCXHVDGCHGXV YOURE RIGHT SHE MAKES CURSED VIDEOS shes responsible for those pics of bananas floating in the air OH MY GOD YOURE RIGHT im a genius. Its in character for her you are!!!

  
  


Marv is trans old bastard rep HE IS HE IS HE IS. YOUR MIND

el sleepo

Dont be like pewdiepie

Adam katz is bottom coded

? no he isnt hes a lobster

[ https://twitter.com/jeff_bum/status/1132855248542941184 ](https://twitter.com/jeff_bum/status/1132855248542941184)

Parsley and kamal when its pride month Kamal and Ronbo when its pride monthfuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you ronbo can do better HE CAN im sorry ronbo you dont deserve this

This sad clown deserves to have a peaceful domestic life and basically youre a fucking idiot

This pickle smelling son of a BITCH is getting jock pussy and YOURE NOT what so you kin randy now? Bitch? Die

Tim tam is short for timothy tambourine . this is canon tim tam told me this

DR HABIT CATBOY KAMAL CATBOY PARSLEY CATBOY JIMOTHAN CATBOY MARV CATBOY DALLAS CATBOY everyones a fucking catboy. everyoneTHE HABITAT IS AREA 51 ME AFTER BREAKING OUT AN ALIEN FROM AREA 51 (picture of the habit puppet)thats not how you spell puppet

Trencil cant be a catboy hes a mosquito HES A BAT. LIKE A VAMPIRE how do we KNOW hes a bat?whats stopping a vampire from being a mosquito i think trencil eats mosquitos thats canon actually. Randy would eat bugs no he wouldnt hes too much of a coward to handle it he would think bugs are gross and think its okay to kill spiders ill squash him like a spider

Trencil is mpreg whos the father. The girl reading this :-) WHY DOES THIS READ LIKE HABIT TYPED IT HELP becuz i did! :-D [puts in an ass beating] NO PUNCHING ALLOWED[punches] [punches] hold on im gonna make some mac n cheesedont go too crazy while im gone okay bye

“You know when I first met you I thought you were annoying,” Trencil said as he sat down at the mcdonalds table.

“Yoo did??” 

“Don't worry, I now simply think of you as charming.”

“Shut up already,” said Nat as she tried to eat her McChicken sandwich. The day was Trencil and Boris’s first anniversary and Habit was treating Trencil to a date at the most romantic place he could think of, McDonalds. 

Trevor was working the register that day. He hated his stupid fucking job and also his boss and wanted to turn into his cool werewolf fursona and kill him. “Just a few more paychecks…” he thought to himself. He was buying an expensive digital dog, which ultimately meant nothing in real life but it WOULD bring him so much clout to a group of about 100 people online.he also thought it would help Nat think he was cool and not a stupid fool like she keeps calling him whenever he tries to talk to her at school. All he wanted was to have Nat’s twitter @ in his twitter bio surrounded by a bunch of hearts and also to commission art of their fursonas hanging out.

“Y didnt u order somthn 2 eat?” Habit asked way too worried sounding for the context they are in.

“Oh uh…” Trencil didn’t want to tell Habit he hated McDonalds because he knew how much Habit loved it, “I’m just thirsty is all, not hungry.” fuckin nailed it. He was lying, he hadn’t taken a single sip of his SpriteTM the entire time they had been there. It was too spicy for him.

“If you guys are going to be gay then at least let me move seats” Nat said, already climbing over the seats to get away from her STUPID dad and step-dad.

Wait we forgot how old nat and trevor were so this takes place when theyre 16 now iguess so they can legally have jobs or we could jsut have trevor break the law. He hates cops he does! Whatever i doubt anyone actually cares this far into this nonsense did nat even order food or is she just there she got a mcchicken sandwichOH she did im a himbo you are!

Putunia was in the playplace and while up in one of the highest areas she spots Habit, and her superhero instincts kick in. She hurriedly climbs and slides back down to the bottom, pushing at least 3 other kids along the way and scrambles out of the play area. This is her chance

Jimothan is cishet


End file.
